The invention relates to a bus node for an electric coupling of a bus system with a functional module arrangement, having at electronic circuit for converting electrical signals between a bus protocol provided by the bus system and an internal communications protocol provided by the functional module arrangement, and having a first coupling means for electrically connecting the electronic circuit to the functional module arrangement, and having a second coupling means for electrically connecting the electronic circuit to the bus system. Furthermore, the invention relates to a control system for controlling a work machine.
DE 10 2006 030 706 A1 discloses a system and a method for controlling bus-networked devices by means of a gateway via an open field bus. The disclosure specifies aspects of data technology networking, the user configuration of the devices, as well as the electrical power supply to the devices. Indicated as typical devices are industrial switching devices, such as contactors, engine starters, circuit breakers and measuring sensors, as well as similar devices, wherein the system includes at least one gateway that is switched between an open field bus and the actuators.
DE 102009033691 B3 discloses a device for transmitting data between a serial data bus and work modules, wherein the data bus is connected to a bus node in a bus module that includes at least two serial communications connections that are linked to ports of a hub, which is connected to the bus node or integrated therein, wherein the communications connections are configured for connecting the work modules and for providing them with a voltage supply, and wherein at least one of the work modules is configured as an actor and/or E/A module that contains a serial-parallel converter for the parallel connection of actors and/or a serial-parallel converter for the parallel connection of E/A interfaces, which are included in the respective work module or connected thereto, wherein the serial connections between the hub and the work modules are configured as point-to-point connections.